


Долг

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [33]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Долг

Перед отлетом с Шарро успела связаться Пиа, которая рассказала о своей находке, попросив оставить ей нужные инструменты, чтобы она смогла сменить белый кристалл в своем световом мече на голубой. Шарро все чаще думала о том, что Пиа на самом деле является джедаем, пусть этого и не озвучивает.

Онти ожидал ее, как и всегда, на Нижних уровнях. Встречаться с ним на Верхних Шарро не любила: слишком много элитных жителей Корусанта встречалось там. «Нижний Онти» встретил ее повседневном атмосферой, а также несколькими знакомыми лицами. Онти находился за барной стойкой. Увидев ее, он начал наливать в стакан голубой напиток.

\- За счет заведения, – сказал Онти, протягивая Шарро стакан.

\- Конечно, ведь стакан блиэля стоит дешевле, чем интересующая тебя информация, – Шарро сделала глоток.

\- Расскажи мне, Шарро, – Онти заправляет прядь идеальных платиновых волос за ухо. – Расскажи о Дьюме, Джаррусе и о своей прошлой жизни.

\- Онти, ты чересчур любопытен, ты ведь знаешь это?

\- Знаю, дорогая моя.


End file.
